


Del cliché a la realidad

by Trabalenguas



Series: Amor en los tiempos de Alfas y Omegas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trabalenguas/pseuds/Trabalenguas
Summary: Christopher es el nuevo omega en la ciudad que arrastra un pasado oculto con él. Oliver es el omega rebelde que cualquier alfa debe evitar si no quiere tener "cierta reputación". Noah es el omega perfecto que recién se ha enlazado con su "alfa destinado"; y Alexander, bueno él es el omega que no desea llamar la atención ya que está demasiado enfocado en su futuro como para vivir el presente.¿Qué les deparará el nuevo semestre universitario?
Relationships: Christopher/Tyler
Series: Amor en los tiempos de Alfas y Omegas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543894
Kudos: 3





	1. La Metamorfosis

_"El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad."_

Víctor Hugo.

**Capítulo**

**I**

**La Metamorfosis **

Christopher por fin había logrado llegar hasta el dormitorio de su nueva universidad. Agradecía que las maletas las hubiese podido mandar antes, puesto que dudaba que ellas cupiesen en su destartalado y viejo coche. Ser desheredado conllevaba grandes consecuencias, pero él siempre se había sentido cercano a su primer automóvil, no por nada este lo obtuvo gracias a sus grandes esfuerzos personales. Sip, nada de ayuda de papi. A pesar de haber sido criado por una familia de clase acomodada, Christopher siempre se había considerado un omega sencillo, con gustos simples, que constantemente chocaban con la ostentosa forma de vida que llevaban sus padres y que no dudaban en querer imponerle. Pero eso estaba en el pasado, o al menos eso deseaba pensar. Si tuviese que describirse, diría que lo único que resalta físicamente era en su rostro las dos gemas aguamarinas, tupidas por un gran abanico de pestañas castañas rojizas, como su cabello, y por la que muchos alfas se habían sentido atraídos; sin embargo, a parte de ese rasgo, él se consideraba completamente uno más del montón; por supuesto no tomando en cuenta lo que dejó atrás, porque si se hablase del omega que era hace unas veinte horas atrás... otra historia se estaría narrando.

Volviendo al presente, y ya al fin con las llaves de su dormitorio en mano, el omega sabía que su nueva aventura comenzaba. Al entrar se percató de que toda la habitación era de un tono blanco, igual que las tres camas pulcramente acomodadas y cada una con un pequeño tocador, lo mejor de estas habitaciones era contar con baños privados, aunque lo tuviese que compartir con otros dos omegas más, no tenía problemas como si fuese con todo el departamento. Por lo que le habían dicho en la recepción, los edificios se dividían en dos: uno para los alfas y otro para los omegas, en cuanto a los betas, los acomodaban según ellos se sintieran más cómodos, casi todos terminaban en el dormitorio de los alfas, ¿por qué?, por supuesto que la respuesta a eso es: debido a las conexiones. Si bien, en la actualidad se han logrado muchos cambios sociales, políticos y económicos a favor de los omegas, en el ámbito cultural aún dejaba mucho que desear. Se podría decir que la herencia cultural que transmiten las familias, y sobretodo las de gran estatus y poder, no son muy dadas a los cambios de mentalidad, y en general a ningún cambio, bien lo sabía Christopher.

Decidió instalarse en una cama de las esquinas, su intención no era llevarse mal con sus compañeros, en absoluto, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de entablar relaciones más íntimas, ya sabía que no debía confiar demasiado en la gente. Por ahora lo más sensato era comenzar a desempacar las maletas, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que ya había ingresado alguien en la habitación, debido a que había pequeñas cosas en el tocador de la cama ubicada al otro extremo del dormitorio. Eran unos cuantos libros y un reloj, supone que despertador, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio usa reloj despertador hoy en día?, por lo visto su nuevo compañero debe ser de esos chicos _hipsters _que acreditan todo lo bueno en los objetos pasados. Si fuese por él, jamás hubiese deseado escuchar algún despertador en su vida. Al terminar de desempacar las maletas y dirigirse al baño para agregar unas cuantas cosas de su uso personal, se percató que alguien estaba entrando a la habitación. Cuando se asomó por la puerta vio a un chico cercano a su misma edad, alto, delgado y de piel muy pálida, casi enfermiza; sus cabellos negros como el ébano y con los ojos más azules y profundos que haya visto en su vida. El chico, al notar la presencia de Christopher, hizo un breve movimiento con la cabeza para después tirarse de estómago sobre su cama y apretar su cabeza contra la almohada, al poco tiempo Chris se dio cuenta que se había dormido. _Ojalá tuviese esa facilidad_, es lo que pensaba, mientras seguía acomodando sus cosas.

Ya entrada la tarde, Christopher decidió que era hora de ir en búsqueda de algún alimento, así que fue por sus llaves y salió en dirección a la cafetería principal que había visto cuando ingresó al recinto. La universidad definitivamente era grande y analizó las posibilidades de ir a investigar un poco el campus antes de que comenzara su nuevo semestre, si no claramente llegaría tarde a mucha de sus clases, debido a que la puntualidad y la orientación no eran precisamente sus fuertes. Al rato de estar curioseando por allí y por acá, no notó cuando había llegado al dormitorio de los alfas. Era extenso pero casi del mismo tamaño y color que el propio. Vislumbró a algunos alfas trasladando sus cosas y, cómo no, coqueteando con algunos omegas y betas que paseaban y que se detenían a "consultar" por la dirección del dormitorio de omegas, el cual estaba, literalmente, al frente. Christopher simplemente rodó los ojos, él no los culpaba, después de todo también formó parte de ese grupo de omegas, lo importante, se repetía incansablemente, era darse cuenta a tiempo del daño que te estabas causando.

Al momento de llegar devuelta a la habitación, su compañero estaba despierto, sentado cómodamente sobre su cama y leyendo uno de sus libros, mientras que otra presencia parloteaba sin cesar sobre una nueva película de terror que se había estrenado en el cine. Al percatarse de la nueva presencia en el cuarto, este dejó de colgar sus cosas en el armario y se dedicó a mirar fijamente a Christopher, hasta que por fin decidió hablarle.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el chico nuevo? -

\- Sí, recién llegué esta mañana. Soy Christopher, por cierto. - contestó el omega.

\- Oliver - respondió.- Y por lo que veo te apropiaste de mi cama -. le dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona en su cara y asintiendo en dirección a su cama.

Christopher, algo nervioso, le respondió. - No sabía que era tuya, disculpa, cuando llegué no parecía ninguna cama asignada-. estando dispuesto a comenzar a mover sus cosas, se detuvo al oír otra voz.

\- Déjalo en paz, Oliver. Eso te pasa por llegar tarde a todo -. contestó el chico del cabello negro, sin apartar los ojos de su libro.

\- Solo quería jugar un rato con él, Alex, no hay porque ponerse serios tan pronto. Quería comprobar si es que había material -. contraatacó Oliver elevando y bajando rápidamente sus cejas, mientras seguía colgando sus chaquetas.

-Perdona, ¿Material de qué? - preguntó Christopher, al verse perdido en la conversación.

\- De camaradas por supuesto. Entre omegas hay que llevarnos bien y proteger nuestras espaldas, nunca sabes con cuanto tarado puedes encontrarte ahí afuera - defendió Oliver.

\- Uf, créeme, lo sé - respondió Christopher con la mirada fija en el suelo. _Lindo piso blanco como de hospital_, pensó.

\- Vaya, vaya. Chico bonito tiene un pasado oscuro al parece, ¿algo que desees compartir con el público presente? - instigó Oliver. En aquel momento Christopher elevó su mirada y la fijó en él. Delgado, pero se le notaba algo fibroso, no tan alto como suponía era el pelinegro, pero definitivamente más alto que él. Lo que mas le llamó la atención fue su cabello pelirrojo, la increíble cantidad de pecas que surcaban su nariz y parte de sus mejillas y unos pequeños y rasgados ojos verdes, que solo hacían acentuar sus rasgos felinos. La perfecta imagen de _Chesire_, el gato burlón y sonriente de Alicia, pensó.

\- No, nada que no sea evidente -. replicó finalmente.

\- Me gusta tu actitud, chico bonito. Algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien - sonrió. Sí, definitivamente _Chesire_. - El nerd que ves ahí es Alex, no te hablará mucho, así que no lo tomes personal -. concluyó con un asentimiento de cabeza dirigido hacia donde aún estaba Alex leyendo.

\- Alexander -. simplemente se limitó a corregir, cambiando de página en su libro.

\- Un gusto a ambos, ¿también son de segundo año? -. preguntó Christopher mientras buscaba su horario de mañana. Odiaba los días lunes y sobretodo si eso significaba un comienzo de algo.

\- Sí, ambos. Yo estoy en el departamento de Artes y Diseño, y Alex en el de Humanidades. Por cierto, ¿qué hace a un chico ingresar en el segundo semestre de universidad? -. cuestionó intrigado el pelirrojo, sin dejar de acomodar cosas.

-Eh. Tuve problemas con la matrícula de este año en mi universidad anterior, así que pedí el traslado lo más rápido posible para no perder más tiempo en trámites inútiles -. contestó tajante Christopher, sin apartar la mirada de su horario, aunque estaba seguro que no necesitaría mirarlo a los ojos para saber que algo ocultaba.

\- Vaya..- meditó el pelirrojo .- Eso debe apestar. Supongo... que eres de la zona. - agregó Oliver quien había comenzado a depositar pequeños frascos en su tocador. - No creo que sea muy diferente de tu antigua universidad. Ya sabes, los mismos profesores, los mismos ruidosos compañeros, los mismos idiotas...- finalizó con un levantamiento de hombros.

\- Hablando de compañeros ruidosos...- murmuró por lo bajo Alex. Bien, claramente el chico no era conversador y odiaba todo contacto con otras personas, apuntó mentalmente Christopher.

\- Eres un pequeño gruñón, Alex. Deberías agradecer que hagamos un poco de ruido sino esto parecería aún más un hospital. ¡No sé a qué imbécil se le pudo haber ocurrido decorar de esta forma! - exclamó Oliver, agitando sus brazos en dirección a las paredes y el suelo blanco del cuarto.

\- Preferiría hasta una funeraria si con eso pudiese terminar mi lectura en paz - finalizó el pelinegro, acentuando más su molestia al cerrar el libro que tenía entre sus manos y mirarlos fijamente con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Sabes muy bien que podrías leerte eso hasta con los ojos cerrado, lechuza - alegó Oliver. Ante lo cual Alex decidió ponerse de pie e ingresar al baño aún más enfurruñado.

\- Siempre se pone tenso cuando debe interactuar con muchas personas o gente desconocida, es como un pequeño _Grinch_ o algo así -. Christopher no cuestionaba la antipatía del pelinegro, pero sí cuestionaba el hecho de haber realmente interactuado en la conversación.

\- No hay problema, tampoco me molesta la gente silenciosa. - Encogió los hombros al responder.

\- Bien por ti, chico bonito. Volviendo a nuestra conversación... ¿ en qué departamento dijiste que ibas a estudiar? -. continuó Oliver, mientras se escuchaba de fondo el sonido de la ducha.

\- Salud -. respondió Christoper. Oliver solo realizó un pequeño chiflido y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Por la noche, Christopher ya tenía dos puntos claros. El primero, que sus compañeros de habitación eran como el agua y el aceite, simplemente no entendía como se habían llevado estos dos años sin arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro. Y el segundo, no sabía que le depararía mañana en su primera clase. Lo que fuese solo esperaba sobrevivir sin novedad alguna.

Pero todos saben que cuando las agujas del reloj del destino comienzan a moverse, no hay quién frene su marcha...

-


	2. Guerra y paz

_"La búsqueda de las cosas perdidas está entorpecida por los hábitos rutinarios,_

_es por eso que cuesta tanto encontrarlas."_

Gabriel García Márquez

**Capítulo **

**II**

**Guerra y paz**

Los primeros días para Christopher en esta nueva universidad habían sido maravillosamente monótonos. No había tenido novedades, ni menos noticias indeseadas provenientes desde el otro lado del país, o mejor aún, de ninguna parte. Las confrontaciones de sus compañeros de habitación aún continuaban, pero para Christopher eran parte de una tranqulizadora rutina, ya se había acostumbrado a la dinámica y francamente, algunas batallas, aunque fuesen por quién dejó alguna cosa en un lugar que "no corresponde, ni ayuda a no tropezarse y sentir el suelo" (generalmente ropa de cierto pelirrojo esparcida por toda la habitación), o por cuánto tiempo más demorará Alexander en la ducha (que normalmente le causaba pánico) puesto que el pelinegro fácilmente se podría demorar una ducha, y gastar toda el agua caliente del día en el baño matutino; cuando se preguntaba porqué, la respuesta había llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba, no demoró nada en notar que el pelinegro se quedaba dormido en la ducha y se demoraba unos diez minutos en despertar en ella, así que cuando afirmó que Alex tenía facilidad para dormir, no esperaba tanta literalidad.

En estos tres días, Christopher había aprendido a manejarse en cuanto a horario y por supuesto al espacio, ya que era bastante asumida por su mala orientación (por no decir pésima); así que después de recorrer y memorizar todo, decidió realizar un plano con sus horarios destacados que pegó en su sección (autoasignada) de la pared, obviamente entre las risas burlescas de Oliver que lo llamaba obsesivo y las miradas curiosas de Alexander, que seguramente se planteaba hacer lo mismo.

Ya para la mañana del día jueves, el pelicastaño contaba con su rutina matutina cumplida y con esperanzas de ir a una entrevista de trabajo por la tarde, la vida universitaria era bastante costosa y él, que no podía permitirse lujos, necesitaba dinero extra para sus próximos trabajos y materiales de estudio, y cuando Oliver le mencionó sobre ese trabajo disponible en una cafetería cercana, no dudó ni un segundo en apuntarse. Al preguntarle al pelirrojo por qué él no había postulado al trabajo, este le contesto que ya tenía uno en un bar universitario de jueves a sábado, al igual que Alex que tenía un empleo en una librería cercana los fines de semana, algo que no sorprendió mucho a Christhoper.

Pronto notó que ante tanta cavilación, estaba atrasado en su clase de esta mañana, por lo que apresuró sus pasos y casi sin aliento entró y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio desocupado. Recién cuando comenzó a instalar sus cosas sobre la mesa se percató de una presencia vecina. Al levantar la vista, Christopher vio unos curiosos ojos ambarinos, como la miel misma, y un ondulado cabello rubio que caía en hermosas capas por sobre los hombros, rápidamente llegó a una conclusión: su compañero era un omega, no solo por su físico, sino que ese olor dulzón a fresas le dio la mayor de las pistas.

El omega de mirada curiosa, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa resplandeciente, para esas horas de la mañana, pensó Chris.

\- Hola, soy Noah, ¿y tú?- agitó con gracia su mano frente a la de Chris.

\- Soy Christopher, un gusto -. En el momento que el pelicastaño iba a voltearse, Noah decidió continuar la conversación.

\- ¿ De casualidad eres nuevo?- inquirió curioso.

\- Sí, llegué este semestre, ¿y tú?- ante esta respuesta, los ojos del rubio parecieron tranquilizarse y una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios.

\- No, soy de segundo año ya, pero es primera vez que tomo este curso-.

\- Yo también, pero he sido transferido ¿Eres de medicina también?- preguntó curioso Christopher.

\- Nop - mencionó con énfasis en la "p"- estudio para educación primaria - se corrigió al momento, tímidamente, y acomodando su bonito cabello tras su oreja, agregó - ¿te estás quedando en los dormitorios o convives con algún alfa? - cuestionó dirigiendo levemente su mirada hacia el lugar en el cuello donde debería ir la marca de unión, pero luego la subió rápidamente al no notar nada y se sonrojo levemente al notar que esto podría incomodar a su interlocutor.

\- Me estoy quedando en los dormitorios para omegas. Y por si lo preguntas, no, no tengo alfa ni pienso tenerlo - respondió orgulloso, pero amable, el pelicastaño.

\- Hum, lamento si te incomodó la pregunta, era simple curiosidad. Yo también compartí dormitorio el año pasado - agregó con una sonrisa más amable que tímida en esta ocasión.

\- No te preocupes, no me molesta. Me alegra que hayas utilizado las habitaciones anteriormente, así tengo a alguien a quien pedirle consejos o recomendaciones - ante esta respuesta por parte del pelicastaño, la cara de Noah pareció iluminarse y con una sonrisa le dijo: "Por supuesto, cuando quieras te doy mis consejos. Era bastante divertido vivir allí, a veces hasta lo extraño", y antes de que Christopher pudiese agregar una pregunta más, entró la profesora encargada de la clase y comenzó a dictar temáticas y fechas, por lo que puso un fin momentáneo a la conversación.

Cuando la clase había terminado, Christopher y Noah estaban conversando acerca del proyecto de clase que se les había sido asignado. Habían entablado una buena relación, por lo que a ninguno les pareció necesario buscar a otra persona dentro de la clase.

\- Deberíamos intercambiar números, ya sabes, para comunicarnos mejor por las asignaciones y todo - sugirió tímido el rubio.

\- Me parece lo más lógico, Noah - contestó Christopher, mientras tomaba el teléfono del rubio que estaba sobre la mesa. Luego, notó que en el teléfono de Noah había una llamada entrante, este al percatarse la respondió de inmediato. Después de cortar se despidió amablemente de Christopher, asegurando que mantendrían el contacto y bajó corriendo los escalones hacia la salida. Ahí, Christopher se dio cuenta que el pequeño omega estaba corriendo a los brazos, de un chico notablemente más alto, al parecer un alfa. Christopher sintió un poco de nostalgia por ese sentimiento y esas sensaciones que había dejado atrás, pero los borró en un instante. Estaba mejor ahora, de eso tenía que convencerse.

A su habitación llegó cuando estaba anocheciendo, debido a que había pasado antes a la cafetería en donde pudo obtener el trabajo como barista que necesitaba. Se encontró con Oliver cantando desde el baño con música al máximo volumen y con Alex ,y su cara de poco amigos, rodeado de cuadernos y libros a su alrededor, claramente estaba utilizando tapones para los oídos, o ese nivel de concentración era un don. Cuando el pelirrojo salió de la ducha, no solo el pelicastaño pudo notar que la música se hacia más fuerte, sino también que Oliver ocultaba algunos tatuajes y un cuerpo bastante fibroso para ser un omega, <>, pensó entre risas Christopher.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, chico bonito - cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras se comenzaba a vestir. - ¿alguna novedad que quieras comentarle a tu madre? o ¿tal vez conociste a tu alfa destinado y me dejarás la maravillosa cama que he estado anhelando?- agregó con mímicas burlescas cuando intentaba colocarse un calcetín. Chritopher solo rodó los ojos, pero con una sonrisa respondió

\- Jamás. Este lado ya ha sido colonizado por mi persona - añadió - pero si lo preguntas hoy conseguí el trabajo en la cafetería y conocí a un chico omega en la clase de ética -

\- Guau, no sabía que te iban los omegas, bien por ti, chico bonito. Sabes que mami te apoyará en todo - extendió el dedo pulgar como aprobación y agregó - felicidades por el trabajo, por cierto.

\- No es ese tipo de relación, pero supongo que gracias por su preocupación, madre - siguió el juego Christopher, ante las protestas de fondo que realizaba Alex - aunque el alfa del chico quizás no esté muy de acuerdo con tu apoyo.

\- ¿Quién es el chico o el alfa?, conozco a cada pareja del campus - dijo Oliver, quien ante la mirada curiosa de Christopher agregó - ¿qué?, debo saberlo. Solo así me evito más problemas, cariño. Una de las reglas de oro de tu madre es no meterte entre parejas. Mucho problema y esfuerzo, por un pobre resultado, ¿sabes? - apuntó, cómicamente, un dedo hacia Christopher mientras intentaba equilibrarse cuando se colocaba los pantalones.

\- ¿Por qué creerías que él se metería entre una pareja?, como tú, para aclarar - cuestionó Alex desde su esquina.

\- Porque es nuevo y bobo, y yo como su madre putativa tengo el deber de advertirle que no haga las estupideces que yo hice. Aunque el imbécil ese nunca me dijo que tenía pareja, debo remarcar - indicó molesto el pelirrojo.

\- Eso te lo dicen todos - finalizó el pelinegro con una mirada burlesca mientras volvía su atención a los libros que tenía en su alcance.

\- Bueno, no planeo estar con nadie, si eso es lo que se refería. Y el omega que conocí me pareció muy simpático. Se llamaba Noah y mencionó que antes vivía en los dormitorios también - señaló Christopher.

\- Noah... Noah y ¿cuál apellido? No esperarás que recuerde nombres simples, ¿verdad?- alegó Oliver.

\- No recuerdo su apellido, pero es pequeño, delgado, de cabello largo, bonito y rubio, con ojos mie-

\- ¡Espera!, te refieres a Noah Miller. Bajito, rubio, como un duende o hada, dependiendo de la criatura mitológica que te apetezca - bueno quizá no era esa la descripción exacta que Christopher hubiese utilizado pero es Oliver; el pelirrojo podría insultar a todo el mundo, pero seguiría sin verse como una ofensa o en realidad Oliver no le importaba si tu lo creías o no una ofensa.

\- Sí, creo que ese era su apellido - meditó Christopher.

\- ¡Vaya!, chico bonito. Tu nuevo mejor amigo no es nada más ni nada menos que la princesa. Suerte con ello y avísame si te invita a una fiesta de su parejita. ¡Siempre he deseado ir a aguarle la fiesta a esos imbéciles! - agregó Oliver con profunda alegría.

\- ¿ Princesa? - ¿no lo había llamado duende? se preguntó - y ¿quién es su pareja?. ¿es alguien famoso?- cuestionó Christopher. Un poco de chisme no amargaría a nadie o ¿no? Cuando escuchó una risa irónica de fondo como respuesta por parte de Alex.

\- Claro que son conocidos. Rayos, a veces olvidó que eres nuevo - meditó el pelirrojo mientras se sacudía el cabello para que, inútilmente, se secara - Tu querido y nuevo mejor amigo se ha enlazado con uno de los alfas más calientes del campus. El capitán de natación, Daniel Hall. También uno de los ilustres presidente de la "Hermandad" de tarados - finalizó rápidamente.

\- ¿"Hermandad de tarados"? - cuestionó el pelicastaño, a lo que Alexander le respondió con voz aburrida.

\- Fraternidad de Alfas. Es la casona que está en la dirección opuesta a los dormitorios. Esa que siempre esta llena de personas - "tarados" corrigió Oliver a lo lejos- y que siempre hay fiestas o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto, eh Alex?, ¿algún secretillo que quieras comentarnos? - insinuó Oliver, haciendo un divertido movimiento con las cejas al pelinegro, a lo que Alexander tendió a enrojecer levemente, ¿quién diría que se puede expresar algo más que molestia e indiferencia?, y solo se limitó a responder:

\- Nada de eso. Simplemente me queda de camino a la librería donde trabajo - apuntó firmemente, dando fin al tema de conversación.

\- Eres un aburrido, Alexander, Y tú no olvides de lo que te dije anteriormente, nada de meterte entre parejas, y menos con uno de esos tarados supremacistas - alegó Oliver dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al pelicastaño; pero también agregó: - ¡ Y no olvides invitarme a alguna de esas estúpidas fiestas, maldita sea!, me muero por darles una "sorpresita", que cuando la vean, ¡no van a saber ni qué o quién los tumbó! Aún tengo cosas pendientes que aclarar con esos idiotas - murmuró con ira, mientras terminaba de arreglarse para el trabajo.

\- Pues, déjame decirte que puedes ir buscando otra forma de vengarte, porque yo solo quiero limitarme a trabajar en las asignaciones con Noah. Ya te dije que no deseo conocer alfas, ni menos ir a fiestas auspiciadas por una hermandad de ellos - respondió tajante Christopher, cuando escuchó vibrar su celular y al mirar en la pantalla se encontró con un mensaje de Noah diciéndole simplemente:

"Almorcemos juntos mañana, ¿te parece?". Suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil, lo presentía.

\- Lo que tu digas, chico bonito. Lo que tu digas - señaló Oliver, mientras salía - Y no me esperen - finalizó mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.

Al parecer, no solo la mente del pelirrojo iba a amenazar los planes de Christopher de no mantener contacto con alfas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué tal gente querida, esperando que estén bien, les comento que lamento profundamente la demora. La verdad es que tengo algunos capítulos listos, pero debido a mi trabajo no los he podido editar y lamentablemente, siempre deseo la utopía de perfección. 
> 
> Así que bueno, espero poder actualizar el fin de semana otro capítulo más y, siendo sincera terminar la historia. 
> 
> Sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos y, de hecho, serían una motivación extra. 
> 
> Cariños.

**Author's Note:**

> Es evidente por las etiquetas que la novela tratará relaciones románticas y sexuales entre personajes del mismo sexo, por lo que si no te gustan ni te agradan o simplemente no es tu estilo de lectura, por favor: NO LO LEAS y sigue con otras historias que podrían ser más apatecibles para ti. No se toleraran comentarios discriminatorios de ningún tipo, por supuesto. 
> 
> El omegaverse que voy a considerar es el clásico, ya saben el que incluye celos, nudos, mordidas, etc., pero esto no es más que el contexto, puesto que la historia se centrará en el desarrollo de los personajes y su evolución, incluyendo obviamente el romance (soy una romántica en negación). 
> 
> Cualquier duda o crítica constructiva que tengan me la pueden escribir, me haría muy feliz saber que alguien lee estos pequeños delirios...


End file.
